custom_pantheonfandomcom-20200214-history
Judal
Judal pronounced (Jew - Doll) Judal's History=Judal's History |-|Paraphernalia =Second tab content goes here. |-|Epithets=Epithets Also Known As June Judal Erythr Dark Lord Erythr Emperor Faustino Dragon King Sethias Acyn Tallis Abilities As a Demigod, Esper, and Dark Lord; Judal has the following abilities *Demigod Physiology **Pure Form *Dark Alchemy **Dark Biological Manipulation ***Body Manipulation ***Health Manipulation ***Mutation Manipulation **Enhanced Crafting ***Golem Creation ***Medicine Creation ***Potion Creation ***Powerful Objects ****Immortality Bestowal ****Limitation Defiance *Ambient Energy Arts *Adaptive Energy Arts *Causality Perception **Path to Victory **Pattern Sense **Precognition **Prescience *Dark Lord **Eldritch Arts ***Shapeshifting ***Rune Casting ***Void Arts ***Dream Arts *Golden Luck *Hyper Experience *Formulae Arts * Esper Physiology ** Psycho Warping ** Absolute Psionic Power ** Pure Telekinesis ** Telepathic Force Information Overview Judal was born in the Obsidine Empire, his father was Emperor Constantine and his mother was a traveling Dancer. Due to Judal's heritage, he was unable to inherit the throne due to laws about illegitimate children and inheritance. Judal grew up in the capital with the other princes who treated him horribly viewing him as an insult to their mother's because of this Judal would sneak out of the capital to learn from a skilled Alchemist named Luisa Hayjga who would teach him everything she knew about Alchemy. Judal was a very lucky individual because of his apparent skill with Alchemy he was able to make large sums of money on the medicines and elixirs he sold allowing him to develop his own estate separate from that of the Emperor. Eventually, Judal's ambitions couldn't be satisfied by the riches he was making he wanted to be Emperor and to do so he needed to be a legitimate child so he manipulated his father into marrying his mother against the suggestion of all his advisors as well as his sons and other wives. After becoming a legitimate child his already massive riches became larger he had entire storehouses filled with nothing but gold, silver, and jewels. Judal's half-brothers were becoming anxious about their chances of succeeding the throne as Judal was the most accomplished of all of them. Judal used his influence over his father to succeed the throne thereby making him Emperor Faustino the first. 5 years later, Judal at this point had achieved such massive heights of power and influence that he had no equal on his continent. Judal decided that he would take all of his riches and build a private castle in a hidden location where he would amass all his knowledge and all his power a place that would be his private sanctuary where he would study the fields of his study to their limits and beyond for decades. Judal achieved Immortality using Alchemy during this time. 500 years later, Judal decided that he was done with his studies readying his army for another campaign across the world this time a more permanent one so that he could have an heir of his own. Judal had been alone for 500 years he wanted a child of his own at this point and he wanted to have some fun but what better way to have fun than to conquer the world? Infamy was something Judal loved he liked the feeling of stealing from another man while the other man couldn't a thing about it during his years as an emperor he slept with many married women of the nobility while their husbands could do nothing even if they knew what he was doing it was his favorite hobby and one he would return to doing soon enough Judal's conquering and brutality gave him a renewed infamy in the world he took the daughters and wives of the nobility and put them into his personal harem where they couldn't fight him and he could have his way with them however he pleased which entertained him for a time but they were not fit in his eyes to bear an heir for him so he did not get them pregnant though that problem would not last for long. Soon after beginning his conquest in the south, Judal found a woman who completely possessed his desires, she was strong, fast, and intelligent even thwarting him in battle if he didn't use his Prescience. Judal eventually came up with a plan to seduce her one that worked. From their union, Alena had fraternal twins. The twins were both girls one was Dyah she took after her mother and the other Maera took after her father, she possessed pale white skin and violet eyes. The circumstances surrounding the birth of the twins was the talk of the town something that scarred the twin's reputation permanently. 3 Years after the twins were born Alena found out that he was actually Judal and she turned on him, she stabbed him with an ensorcelled knife that was able to pierce his skin, he fled laughing as he had gotten what he desired most heirs to his throne but before he left the city he went to see his favorite daughter Maera. He imbued some of his Life-Force into Maera allowing her a connection to him, a connection that would allow her to feel his presence, his emotions, his power, and his intent, as well as allow him to feel all of her feelings, powers, and intentions. After that, he left in the dead of night. Personality Judal is very sleazy, self-centered, and has a depraved sense of humor. However, he has also shown that he can be very loyal to the select few he deems worthy, such as when he spared the of Narnes because of her ancestor who had been one of the servants who had helped him and Anne when they were still kids. Throughout his life, Judal has displayed a variety of sociopathic and psychotic tendencies including the ability to slaughter millions without a second thought as well as torment them in front of their families to get what he wants. He is extravagant and often times throws around money to show off as well as display his arrogance. He is also very witty and quick to verbally spar, showing that he is quite intelligent. His narcissism is apparent, often answering those who ask him why he does what he does with the words "Why not, I have all the power, fame, and money this world could possibly give me, It belongs to me so why wouldn't I do with it what I will?". Category:Dark Lords Category:Human Category:Immortal Category:House Sethias